The beauty and the troubled man
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Matsumoto est en mission dans le monde réel, c'est là qu'elle rencontre Nova, un homme aux étranges pouvoirs. OS basé sur les épisodes 86 et 87 de l'anime avec le point de vue des deux protagonistes sur les événements et quelques scènes bonus.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emHello les gens, me revoici pour un OS basé sur deux épisodes en particulier de Bleach : les épisodes 86 et 87 de l'arc des bounts où Matsumoto, Chad, Ururu et Nova affrontent un bount ensemble (je sais plus son nom et pis de toute façon on s'en branle ! XD). /em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emÀ un moment donné, Matsumoto et Nova combinent leurs pouvoirs pour pouvoir localiser le bount... Forcément, dans ma tête, ça a donné "Hey, ça me donne une idée tordue..." ! XP/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emVoici donc l'histoire de la rencontre de Matsumoto et Nova de leur point de vue (on alterne l'un puis l'autre) avec leurs pensées intimes et mon imagination trop fertile./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emCeci n'est absolument pas un OS sérieux, vous voilà prévenus ! :P/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto avait reçu l'ordre de repérer les bounts et si possible de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais ça l'ennuyait un peu de devoir faire ça. Elle aurait bien aimé se décharger sur ses coéquipiers : puisque c'était son capitaine qui avait donné les ordres, c'était donc à elle de diriger l'équipe. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus d'équipe, les autres lieutenants étaient tous partis de leur côté, la laissant se débrouiller seule. Elle ne manquerait pas de le répéter à son capitaine !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle souffla bruyamment tout en continuant d'avancer rapidement de toit en toit, à la recherche d'un reiastu anormal. Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait en contre-bas. Chad ! C'était un des amis de Kurosaki-san. Comme il paraissait occupé, elle décida de le prendre par surprise : il était tout le temps sérieux, elle aimerait bien voir sa tête si elle arrivait à lui faire peur !Elle attendit le bon moment avant de surgir subitement devant lui, telle une apparition./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien, Chad ? dit-elle en le frappant brutalement sur l'épaule à plusieurs reprises./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Rangiku-san, observa l'humain en gardant un visage impassible, pourquoi... ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il n'avait pas eu peur. Tant pis, au moins, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Bien, je suis vraiment contente d'être tombée sur toi ! On dirait que les choses ont plutôt mal tourné ici, pas vrai ? déclara-t-elle sur un ton jovial./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; border-top: none; border-bottom: 4.50pt double #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 0.07cm 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nova fut surpris par la brusque apparition d'une femme devant Chad qui se mit à lui faire la conversation, ignorant visiblement qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entamer un combat contre l'ennemi. Au vu de ses vêtements, c'était une shinigami, euh... très bien pourvue par la nature./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Heu, Rangiku-san... tenta de l'interrompre Chad/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La femme sembla remarquer que Chad n'était pas seul et Ururu se présenta, Nova se résolu donc à en faire de même malgré l'urgence de la situation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je suis Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant de la dixième division, répondit la rousse exubérante. Enchantée !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ururu la salua et le mod soul l'imita, peu habitué aux formules de politesse. En fait, il n'était pas habitué à parler tout court... Matsumoto leur demanda ensuite la raison de leur présence en ces lieux et Nova tendit son doigt en direction du bount pour que la jeune femme le remarque enfin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Un bount, articula-t-il sobrement, intérieurement désespéré par le manque d'observation de cette tornade rousse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La jeune shinigami sembla étonnée et Chad lui confirma ce que venait de dire le mod soul avant que le bount lui-même ne se décide à prendre la parole, visiblement vexé d'avoir été délaissé aussi longtemps. Voulant prouver à la jeune femme son pouvoir, il frappa le sol avec son bâton avant d'appeler son pantin puis de disparaître soudainement dans le sol./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto se mit en garde, dos à dos avec ses nouveaux compagnons./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Son reiatsu s'est... dissipé ? s'étonna-t-elle/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova, tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Chad à l'homme encapuchonné./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors que la shinigami se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, l'interpellé secoua la tête avant de s'arrêter d'un coup./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Sautez ! lança-t-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tous s'exécutèrent et la jeune femme vit un énorme... euh... poisson, jaillir du sol pour essayer de la gober avant de replonger dans la terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque liquide. C'était carrément dingue !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'était quoi ça ? murmura la shinigami, encore sous le choc de l'apparition./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle pouvait voir l'ombre géante se mouvoir dans le sol depuis les airs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Une baleine, répondit l'humain géant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Un requin, répliqua la petite brune aux longues couettes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça ressemble à un poisson-scorpion, objecta Nova./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Peut importe de quelle sorte de poisson il s'agit ! s'énerva la grande rousse en sortant son zampakuto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sérieusement, ce n'était pas le moment pour un cours de science ! Elle se laissa tomber, lame pointée vers le bas, et transperça l'ombre, espérant avoir fait mouche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- On ne peut pas savoir, dit-elle à voix haute./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Derrière toi ! la prévint l'homme encapuchonné./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tournant la tête, elle vit trop tard l'énorme bestiole sauter en l'air pour retomber vers elle la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait pas le temps de bouger, pas même le temps d'utiliser le shunpo.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors que Chad criait le nom de la femme, Nova apparu derrière lui, sa sphère de téléportation laissant tomber la shinigami durement sur son derrière./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova ! dit l'humain géant, l'air soulagé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien tandis que la jeune femme se relevait en se tenant à lui. Elle le remercia chaleureusement. Entre le contact physique et son magnifique sourire, Nova commença à se sentir gêné et ferma la fermeture de son capuchon pour éviter qu'on ne le remarque./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui demanda la grande rousse en passant un bras autour de son épaule. Je te remercie, c'est tout ! Regarde-moi ! Hé, toi !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Il rougit, entendit-il dire la petite Ururu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? se demanda-t-il en se forçant à demeurer impassible malgré le fait que la shinigami s'agitait dans tous les sens, toujours accrochée à lui. Il sentit finalement le bount émerger devant eux et rouvrit sa fermeture. Ça serait bête de prendre un coup juste pour éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le bount leur dévoila le nom de son pantin qui se mit à parler, ce qui sembla étonner la rousse. Elle avait fini par le lâcher, reprenant une posture alerte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Les pantins ont conscience de ce qu'ils sont, lui expliqua le mod soul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je vois, répondit-elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le bount leur révéla ensuite le pouvoir de son pantin, remarquant que Nova avait des capacités similaires, mais arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas du même niveau./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'est ce que nous allons voir, déclara le mod soul, bien décidé à montrer ce dont il était capable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ne le prenant pas au sérieux, le bount lui lança un défi que la grande rousse releva crânement. Décidément, cette femme ne manquait pas de courage !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Gronde, Haineko !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto libéra son shikai sur l'ennemi, mais lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, elle prit soudain conscience de son erreur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Reviens ! lança-t-elle alors que son zampakuto reprenait sa forme d'origine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chad parut surpris par sa décision mais le bount confirma son intuition en l'avertissant que son pantin aurait bien pu avaler son zampakuto dans sa dimension intérieure. Pressentant que ce combat allait être plus difficile que prévu, la jeune femme décida de demander à la Soul Society de bloquer l'espace dimensionnel autour de sa position et celle des autre lieutenant qui combattaient afin de protéger les âmes à l'intérieur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Son interlocuteur lui apprit que Renji avait été blessé en essayant de protéger un humain, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Renji était un bon ami, elle espérait qu'il allait s'en tirer. Alors que Chad s'enquérait de sa conversation, elle lui répondit simplement que tout le monde était en train de combattre. L'humain était devenu ami avec Renji depuis que ce dernier s'occupait de surveiller Karakura, inutile de l'inquiéter lui aussi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle révéla ensuite que la Soul Society allait protéger l'espace dimensionnel, ce qui les laisserait libres de combattre sans se soucier des dégâts. Chad en profita alors pour invoquer son étrange pouvoir et lança un éclair d'énergie en direction du bount qui l'évita en plongeant dans le sol. Alors qu'il ressortait sous leurs pieds, ils durent se disperser. Matsumoto tenta de le blesser à l'aide d'un sort de kido mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'attendre, le pantin replongeait sous terre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça ne sert à rien de l'attaquer quand il est dans une dimension différente ! l'informa Nova./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Agacée, la jeune femme tenta alors de blesser l'énorme poisson avec son zampakuto directement, mais ça n'eut pas plus d'effet, sa lame rebondissant sur les dures écailles. Comme elle était en l'air, elle voyait l'ombre se mouvoir et pu prévenir Chad que la bestiole venait vers lui. L'humain balança une grosse décharge d'énergie qui fut malheureusement avalée par le pantin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Voyant que le jeune homme était en difficulté, la jeune femme utilisa le shunpo pour aller le secourir, le faisant voltiger dans les airs avec elle. Cependant la bestiole fit rapidement demi-tour et s'élança à leur poursuite, la gueule grande ouverte à quelques mètres à peine sous leurs pieds. La grande rousse pesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Saloperie de.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; border-top: none; border-bottom: 4.50pt double #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 0.07cm 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Finalement, Chad et la femme furent sauvés par un coup de pied puissant d'Ururu qui envoya valser la créature. Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien en restant ainsi à découvert, Nova fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Ils allèrent se réfugier sur le toit d'un immeuble où les rejoignirent leurs deux autres compagnons. Ils se mirent à réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque plus efficace que l'attaque frontale./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova, l'interpella alors la shinigami, ça fait un moment que je me pose cette question, tu peux savoir à quel moment il va attaquer ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul indiqua que son pouvoir ne marchait que quelques instants avant l'attaque, ce qui ne leur laissait que le temps d'esquiver. Chad demanda alors comment le bount faisait pour les repérer quand il était dans son espace dimensionnel, Nova en conclut qu'il devait utiliser une sorte de sonar, mais que la trace qu'il laissait était trop faible pour la suivre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'humain géant fit alors remarquer qu'ils devraient être en sécurité en hauteur puisque leur ennemi se déplaçait dans le sol. Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'énorme poisson sortit du mur de l'immeuble voisin, comme pour le contredire. Alors que le pantin allait ouvrait la bouche en direction de Chad, Ururu le poussa brusquement de la trajectoire de la bestiole, se faisant avaler à sa place juste avant que le pantin ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le sol./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'humain géant hurla le nom de la jeune fille, désespéré. Nova l'interpella alors et la shinigami lui fit signe de les suivre. S'enfuyant à travers les toits, les compagnons analysèrent la situation. Apparemment, l'ennemi pouvait se déplacer également en hauteur, du moment que la surface sur laquelle il apparaissait était grande. Il entendirent la voix du bount avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant eux, leur révélant qu'Ururu était toujours vivante mais qu'elle allait bientôt se faire digérer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cela énerva Chad qui lui ordonna de relâcher la jeune fille. Bien entendu, le bount n'en fit rien, se moquant d'eux en leur promettant le même sort. Le pantin attaqua à nouveau mais la grande rousse invoqua son nuage de cendres en libérant son zampakuto. Nova se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme faisait cela puisque le poisson pouvait tout avaler mais la shinigami semblait avoir un plan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Au lieu de se disperser vers l'ennemi, les cendres se répandirent sur le sol autour d'eux, le faisant s'affaisser sur lui-même. Quand l'ennemi plongea sur eux, ils étaient descendu d'un niveau et le trou causé par le zampakuto n'était pas assez gros pour laisser passer la bestiole. Le bount ne put que les regarder d'en haut, énervé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Emmener les gens sous terre, ça ne faisait pas partie de ton attaque spéciale ? le nargua la grande rousse alors qu'il enrageait. Tu devrais aussi faire attention à ce qu'il se passe au-dessus de ta tête./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le bount se retourna vivement mais pas avant qu'un gigantesque panneau publicitaire ne commence à se briser au-dessus de lui. Admirant l'inventivité de la shinigami, le mod soul guida ses compagnons dans leur fuite, profitant de la confusion qui suivit la chute du panneau. Se réfugiant dans une ruelle étroite entre deux bâtiments, les combattants soufflèrent un peu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'est endroit est vraiment sûr ? demanda Matsumoto à l'homme encapuchonné./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle s'adressait à lui parce que depuis le début du combat, c'était le seul qui semblait savoir quoi faire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça devrait aller, la rassura Nova. Si l'endroit n'est pas assez large pour adapter son corps, alors il ne peut pas ouvrir de portail dimensionnel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Vraiment ? s'enquérit la jeune femme, impressionnée par les connaissances de cet homme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je peux ressentir une grande masse d'énergie quand il utilise sa téléportation dimensionnelle, révéla l'homme encapuchonné. Donc il lui est physiquement impossible d'ouvrir un portail vers un endroit comme celui-ci./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La grande rousse laissa échapper un murmure admiratif avant de tenter de remonter le moral à Chad. L'humain se sentait mal de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger la petite fille et voulait à tout prix aller la sauver./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Calme-toi, lui enjoignit Nova quand l'humain géant se leva brusquement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu as un plan ou quelque chose comme ça ? l'interrogea la jeune femme pour le faire réfléchir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je prendrais sa place ! répondit Chad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le prenant en pitié, la shinigami ne se moqua pas de lui, voyant bien combien il prenait ça à cœur, elle se contenta donc de lui faire remarquer que le bount ne ferait jamais un tel marché, ça lui était totalement inutile d'échanger un steak contre un autre. Voyant l'air déprimé de l'humain, Matsumoto se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour sauver la petite Ururu, tous les trois assis côte à côte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nova proposa alors d'enfermer le bount dans sa propre dimension, une idée fort intéressante au goût de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle l'encourageait à développer, il décrivit comment il pourrait annuler l'énergie du pantin et téléporter Ururu une fois que le premier serait englobé dans son énergie. Cela semblait un peu compliqué alors la grande rousse ne chercha pas à comprendre et se contenta de demander s'il y arriverait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'homme encapuchonné semblait confiant, même si elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux. Acceptant que son plan était la seule solution qu'ils avaient pour l'instant, la shinigami l'écouta expliquer à Chad qu'il avait besoin d'un leurre. Tête brûlé comme il l'était, le jeune homme accepta immédiatement son rôle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Attendez ! leur ordonna-t-elle, les bras croisés sous son ample poitrine et les sourcils froncés./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se levait en les regardant d'un air autoritaire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je vais jouer le rôle du leurre ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Et tu me couvrira de derrière, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'humain géant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nova fut surpris de la déclaration de la grande rousse. Bien entendu, Chad protesta immédiatement, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. A ces propos, l'aura qui émanait de la sympathique jeune femme devint plus menaçante alors qu'elle libérait son reiatsu pour leur rappeler qui elle était./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Chad, à qui est-ce que tu crois t'adresser au juste ? lâcha-t-elle avec un regard effrayant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Assurément, cette femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser gentiment mettre de côté pendant que les hommes se battaient à sa place... Après tout, elle était lieutenant quand même./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- J-Je comprends, balbutia l'humain, intimidé par le pouvoir qui émanait de la shinigami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ok ! Allons-y ! fit la grande rousse avec un signe de victoire, redevenant d'un seul coup joyeuse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle partit en avant tandis que les deux hommes étaient encore choqués par sa brutale transformation. Effrayante ! Cette femme était belle mais effrayante, songea le mod soul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Hey, vous deux, arrêtez de rêver et venez ! leur cria-t-elle quand elle vit qu'ils ne la suivaient pas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sortant de leur hébétement, ils se hâtèrent d'obtempérer. Les compagnons se rendirent sur un terrain de sport, assez vaste pour que le pantin puisse y apparaître. Matsumoto l'appela à grands cris et le bount se laissa prendre au piège. Utilisant le shunpo pour fuir au moment où l'énorme poisson tentait de l'attraper, la jeune femme l'attira avant de le frapper de son zampakuto, l'envoyant dans la direction de Chad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'humain laça trois attaques d'affilé sur la bestiole avant que la shinigami ne proteste qu'elle n'y voyait plus rien à cause de la poussière. Quand elle retomba sur le sol, le pantin tenta de l'avaler mais c'était une ruse de la grande rousse : elle plaça son zampakuto en travers de la bouche du pantin pour qu'il ne puisse plus la refermer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors que le bount se rendait compte qu'il était tombé dans un piège, Chad attrapa l'énorme poisson par la queue pour le faire tournoyer. La shinigami se laissa glisser à terre avant que l'humain géant ne se décide à projeter le bount et son pantin de toutes ses forces en direction de Nova. Ce dernier se concentra pour invoquer une sphère de téléportation la plus puissante possible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le choc de leurs deux énergies dimensionnelles créa de puissantes vagues et le mod soul écouta le bount se plaindre en tentant de tenir le coup face à sa puissance. Finalement, Chad décida d'aider le bount à entrer dans la dimension de Nova d'un coup de poing bien placé et le maître et sa bestiole disparurent enfin dans le halo de lumière rouge. Le mod soul tomba à terre épuisé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; border-top: none; border-bottom: 4.50pt double #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 0.07cm 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova ! cria Chad en courant vers lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je vais bien, l'entendit dire Matsumoto alors qu'elle se précipitait à leur côté./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Dieu merci, souffla l'humain géant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça va aller ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander à l'homme encapuchonné, inquiète./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il avait l'air de souffrir. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Et Ururu ? questionna Chad, faisant écho à ses pensées./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ouais, bientôt elle.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Leur compagnon interrompit sa réponse, poussant un cri étranglé avant de se mettre à trembler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nova ? s'enquérit l'humain géant, alarmé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La grande rousse voulu avancer vers leur ami mais ce dernier tendit un bras vers eux comme pour leur signifier de reculer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo rouge s'échappa de son corps, le faisant tenir debout dans les airs tellement la pression était forte. L'homme encapuchonné luttait pour ne pas hurler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova ! s'écrièrent en même temps ses deux compagnons./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Écartez-vous ! gémit-il alors que le halo rouge prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Impossible, souffla la jeune femme, médusée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Soudain, un vortex dimensionnel s'ouvrit et le pantin du bount réapparut d'un côté tandis que Nova était éjecté avec violence de l'autre côté. Alors que Chad ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant, Matsumoto utilisa le shunpo pour attraper leur compagnon au vol, roulant à terre avec lui. Elle se releva rapidement, tenant le jeune homme entre ses bras. Il était en piteux état, son capuchon avait été arraché, découvrant ses cheveux rouges et la moitié de son haut était déchirée, laissant apparaître de nombreuses blessures sur son corps./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Tiens bon ! le supplia la grande rousse en le secouant légèrement pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova, murmura Chad en arrivant près d'eux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, mais ils devaient à présent faire face au bount qui était de retour sans la moindre égratignure, visiblement amusé par le fait qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir l'enfermer quelque part. Ils étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture... Alors que le pantin se préparait à attaquer, Matsumoto ordonna à Chad de fuir en l'aidant à installer Nova sur son dos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça sent le roussis ! les avertit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, juste au moment où l'énorme poisson jaillissait devant eux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chad se jeta en arrière en lançant un éclair d'énergie vers la bestiole pour dévier sa course mais en tombant il atterrit sur son compagnon blessé. La jeune femme leur indiqua de la rejoindre et ils tentèrent de prendre à nouveau la fuite. Le pantin se mit à décrire des cercles en-dessous d'eux, tel un requin tournant autour de sa proie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors que la shinigami réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir, Chad lui proposa de partir sans eux, mais elle refusa, bien entendu. C'était tout simplement hors de question, ils s'en sortiraient tous ensemble ! Bientôt, le pantin fendit la terre. A ce moment-là, elle utilisa le shunpo pour qu'ils puissent fuir un peu plus loin mais l'énorme poisson réapparut presque immédiatement devant eux, leur coupant la route./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Merde ! jura la grande rousse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent avaler, Nova utilisa ses dernière réserves pour les téléporter tous les trois hors de danger avant de s'écrouler sur les escaliers devant lesquels ils avaient atterrit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova ! fit la shinigami en s'agenouillant près de lui. Dans cet état, tu.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Pas de problèmes ! répondit le jeune homme, endurant sa souffrance stoïquement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il n'était peut-être qu'une âme modifiée, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un faible que l'on doit protéger ! La rousse lui jeta un regard inquiet mais elle n'insista pas, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nous l'avons semé, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il nous rattrape, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense que les collisions de reiatsu disséminées dans la ville viennent sans doute du groupe de Shuuhei. Nous nous sommes considérablement séparés. On dirait que le vieux et son pantin ont bien réussi à manipuler nos mouvements./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pendant qu'elle parlait, Nova avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de reprendre un peu de forces. Il l'entendit de se tourner à nouveau vers lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Dans son état actuel, il semble impossible que Nova utilise ses pouvoirs pour neutraliser celui de ce mec, ajouta-t-elle alors que le mod soul rouvrait les yeux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de serrer les dents de frustration. Alors que la jeune femme et Chad se mettaient à discuter stratégie, il les écoutait en réfléchissant de son côté. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se déplacer pour éviter d'être repéré et l'humain demanda à Nova de laisser son gigai sur place./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Son gigai ? répéta la shinigami, surprise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- En fait, Nova est une âme modifié conçue pour se battre contre les bount, révéla l'humain géant. Son corps est un gigai fabriqué par Urahara-san./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul soutint le regard fasciné de la grande rousse en essayant de rester imperturbable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'est pour ça que tu pouvais ressentir l'aura des bounts, n'est-ce pas ? Observa-t-elle, curieuse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Oui, répondit-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il était vraiment étonné par sa réaction. Elle ne semblait pas le considérer autrement en apprenant qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il avait été créé par les shinigamis. C'était peut-être la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Cloud ou Ririn le considérait comme une personne à part entière. Enfin, il y avait aussi Chad, mais vu comme ils étaient bavards tous les deux, il ne savait pas réellement ce que ce dernier pensait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'humain demanda alors à la jeune femme de retirer la soul capsule du gigai de Nova, puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, mais ce dernier refusa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Tant que la soul capsule d'une âme modifiée... n'est pas détruite... cette dernière ne peut pas mourir, articula-t-il difficilement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Mais ! protesta l'humain en voyant combien le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges semblait souffrir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ce n'est pas un problème ! affirma pourtant le mod soul. Ce corps peut encore supporter la téléportation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible dans son gigai, c'était la seule façon pour lui de se rendre utile !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto était songeuse. Cet homme était donc un mod soul. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'un humain ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir. La détection des bount... C'était leur seul atout depuis le début. Si seulement ils pouvaient prévoir un peu plus rapidement les actions du bount... Soudain, elle eut une idée !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de mettre fin à tout ceci, réfléchit-elle à voix haute./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les deux autres levèrent les yeux vers elle et elle tenta de leur exposer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il s'agissait de combiner le kido des shinigamis et la capacité de détection de Nova pour localiser le bount avant qu'il apparaisse, mais cela userait ses dernières réserves de reiatsu, sans parler de celles du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. C'était un plan risqué, mais c'était leur seule chance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Que dois-je faire ? l'interrogea simplement le mod soul, ayant visiblement décidé d'avoir confiance en elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova ! objecta Chad, soucieux de l'état de santé de son compagnon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nous avons été créé pour détruire les bounts, répliqua Nova avec conviction. Un nombre incroyable d'âmes ont déjà été sacrifiées. Maintenant, je dois faire ce que je peux !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se leva en disant la dernière phrase et, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il réussi à tenir debout sans tanguer. Pourtant, il était à bout de force, elle le savait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je comprends, finit par lâcher l'humain, résigné par la volonté du mod soul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto eut un sourire en coin à l'adresse de ce dernier. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une âme modifiée, créée dans un but unique... mais elle le trouvait fier et courageux. Il était fier de ce qu'il était et défendait ses propres convictions, c'était... surprenant. Et intéressant, elle devait bien l'avouer : elle le trouvait vraiment très mignon, mais ça n'était pas le moment pour ça./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nous avons une seule et unique chance, prévint-elle les deux hommes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle expliqua ensuite plus en détail quel serait le rôle de chacun, notamment celui de Chad qui devrait porter un coup puissant au bount. Ils cherchèrent ensuite un lieu dégagé où elle pourrait utiliser le kido sans problème, puis ils s'accroupirent côte à côte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nova, souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard profond à son compagnon aux cheveux rouges./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il lui rendit son regard tout en acquiesçant. Elle enfila alors un gant rouge et posa sa main sur la poitrine du mod soul pour le séparer de son gigai. Sa paume traversa le corps factice et elle pu attraper la soul capsule qu'elle inséra dans la peluche que lui tendait Chad. La peluche s'anima et alla s'agripper au bras de la grande rousse dont la paume était posée sur le sol./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je vais créer un lien avec ton reiatsu, le prévint-elle d'une voix douce, sachant que cela risquait de le secouer un peu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Pas de problème, répondit le mod soul, la scrutant de ses yeux en billes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- J'y vais./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors que Matsumoto fermait les yeux, elle se concentra et sentit le reiatsu couler de son corps vers sa paume/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le reiatsu de la shinigami surgissait de sa paume toujours plaquée au sol pour monter vers le ciel, tels des filaments de lumière pure. Nova ferma également les yeux pour se concentrer à son tour. C'était assez difficile, car même s'il était dans son corps de peluche, il était tout de même collé à la peau de la grande rousse. Malgré lui, il se laissa envahir par son odeur et sa chaleur, si douce, si enivrante... Le mod soul ressentit comme une traction sur son reiatsu, qui semblait attiré comme un aimant par celui de Matsumoto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'était une sensation étrange, comme s'il se faisait vampiriser son énergie spirituelle par la jeune femme. Ça aurait dû le déranger, c'était tout de même désagréable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela grisant d'être ainsi lié à cette femme tellement belle, forte, intrigante... Son énergie rouge commença à se mélanger à celle de la jeune femme et les filaments de reiatsu qui émanait d'eux devinrent roses, jusqu'à les entourer complètement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Est-ce qu'ils se sont... synchronisés ? murmura l'humain qui les observait, ressentant la puissance de leur énergies mélangées./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La grande rousse rouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleus-gris./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Le cœur au sud... Les yeux du Nord... Le bout des doigts à l'ouest... Le talon à l'est... Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! incanta-t-elle en traçant un cercle avec quatre signes séparés dans chaque quart de cercle par une croix./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Un rayon de reiatsu rose relia le cercle et le ciel, puis la shinigami termina son incantation en apposant ses deux mains sur le cercle qui brilla d'une lumière plus forte encore./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Bakudo no goju hachi : Kakushitsuijaku ! (Art destructif cinquante-huit : Invocation des moineaux traqueurs)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dans le cercle défilaient des symboles que seule la jeune femme semblait comprendre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- 57... 89... 95... 103... 122... 136... 184... 190... 202... énonça-t-elle lentement avant de froncer les sourcils./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Rangiku-san ! fit Chad, semblant croire qu'il y avait un problème./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je n'arrive pas à le localiser ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que le reiatsu des bounts est différent ? se questionna-t-elle à voix haute./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nova se concentra encore pour avoir plus de puissance. Il était déjà à son maximum, mais il voulait tellement l'aider. Les symboles défilaient à toute vitesse dans le cercle de lumière. Soudain, ce fut comme si une pierre avait été jeté à la surface d'un lac, des rides apparurent en cercle et un bruit se fit entendre, comme une alarme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Matsumoto, fébrile. On dirait qu'il n'a rien remarqué./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Il arrive ! indiqua la peluche toujours accrochée à son bras en ouvrant les yeux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Où ça ? D'où va-t-il arriver ? demanda l'humain qui s'était levé en regardant dans toutes les directions./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La shinigami fixa ses yeux dans le cercle, analysant les images qu'elle y voyait. Le rayon de lumière disparu subitement quand elle releva la tête./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Il est au-dessus !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Quelques seconde plus tard, l'énorme poisson sortait de la façade de l'immeuble qui les surplombait. Chad se prépara à l'accueillir en concentrant l'énergie dans son bras avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la bestiole, la frappant par surprise au niveau de la gorge. Le pantin se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait récemment avalé, Ururu comprise. Le bount se mit alors à ricaner en déclarant que le combat était fini et Matsumoto se leva, inquiète de ce qu'il allait faire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Arrête tes conneries ! s'exclama-t-elle en se demandant intérieurement comment ils allaient s'en sortir alors qu'ils étaient tous à bout de force./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mais à sa grande surprise, le bount disparu dans un éclair de lumière. Ururu était évanouie auprès de Chad et Nova était toujours agrippé à son bras, tel un chaton qui aurait planté ses griffes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Alors ils sont partis, dit-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle s'approcha de Chad pour lui demander pourquoi il s'était retenu, ce à quoi l'humain répondit qu'il n'aurait pas pu sauver Ururu sans ça. La shinigami le félicita alors d'avoir mis le bount en fuite, puis l'humain s'évanouit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Chad ! fit Nova, se précipitant vers ce dernier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; border-top: none; border-bottom: 4.50pt double #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 0.07cm 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emQuelques heures plus tard.../em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Matsumoto arriva pile poil au bon moment pour sauver Ichigo et ses amis de l'attaque du pantin qui les harcelait elle et ses amis shinigamis depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ces fichues grottes où Kira avait dit que les bounts se cachaient. Cependant, elle avait utilisé beaucoup de reiatsu pour échapper à ses attaques et elle avait tout de même été blessée, elle s'écroula donc d'épuisement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Inoue se précipita vers elle pour la soigner et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Renji et Rukia. Il fut décidé qu'Ichigo et Renji partent devant pour combattre le bount, le temps qu'Inoue soigne les deux jeunes femmes blessées tandis que Chad resterait également pour assurer leur sécurité avec les mod soul. La grande rousse se laissa donc allonger pendant que l'amie d'Ichigo déployait ses fleurs pour créer un cocon de soin, puis elle s'endormit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver Nova à ses côtés. Le mod soul avait réintégré son gigai et veillait sur elle pendant que Inoue soignait Rukia. Chad était près d'Inoue, en train d'essayer de calmer Ririn et Cloud qui se chamaillaient, ils étaient donc plus ou moins tranquilles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux car il observait leurs amis de loin. Elle se redressa et Nova tourna la tête vers elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Salut, fit-elle en lui souriant. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul rougit légèrement et elle crut qu'il allait fermer sa fermeture, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait remercié, mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'était peut-être habitué à elle... Cette idée lui fit plaisir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Pas de problème, répondit-il en fermant les yeux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"La shinigami eut un petit rire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il disait cette phrase dès qu'on s'intéressait un tant soit peu à lui, que ce soit pour s'inquiéter ou pour le remercier. C'était comme s'il cherchait à éviter de prolonger toute discussion. Vu comme il était réservé, ça n'aurait pas étonné la jeune femme qu'il agisse ainsi inconsciemment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Tu es vraiment un charmant jeune homme, lui dit-elle pour le taquiner./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Au lieu de rougir encore plus, comme elle l'avait imaginé, il se rembrunit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un esprit, observa-t-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Mais tu es tout de même charmant, rétorqua la grande rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis, moi aussi je suis un esprit, tu sais./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu as été humaine autrefois. Moi... j'ai été créé artificiellement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché mais la shinigami avait bien compris que c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- ça te travaille ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges eut l'air surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question et parut réfléchir avant de répondre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'ici, ça ne m'avait pas posé de problème./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Et pourquoi ça t'en poserait maintenant ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul lui lança un regard intense qu'elle soutint en continuant de sourire. Sa question n'était pas vraiment innocente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je crois que je me sens... limité dans mes actions, avoua-t-il dans un murmure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nous avons tous nos limites, répliqua la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la sienne./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle le retint d'une pression douce et il n'insista pas pour s'échapper./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Si tu désire quelque chose, il faut te donner les moyens de l'atteindre, continua Matsumoto alors que Nova s'était figé à son contact./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il avait beau savoir qu'elle essayait simplement d'être gentille avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les réactions incompréhensibles de son corps. Est-ce que son gigai était défectueux ? Normalement, les mod soul n'était pas sensé ressentir de l'attirance pour les autres personnes, ils n'avaient pas été conçus ainsi. Mais il était vrai que leurs émotions s'étaient développées au fur et à mesure de leur existence, même si elles n'avaient pas été intégrées à leur conception./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Nova, affirma la grande rousse en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. L'autre jour, tu avais beau être à bout de force, tu nous as protégés Chad et moi malgré tout. Quand Chad a voulu que tu ménage tes forces, tu lui as dit que tu voulais faire ce que tu "pouvais", mais je sais que tu peux faire ce que tu "veux". Tant que tu gardes ton objectif à l'esprit, je suis sûre que tu sauras venir à bout des obstacles sur ta route./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cette déclaration vibrante de la jeune femme lui fit chaud au cœur, mais ça n'arrangea pas les sensations désordonnées qui le bousculaient. Il avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait à l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient les siens, son cœur battait anormalement vite et il avait la sensation étrange de manquer d'air. Sans compter qu'il avait vraiment chaud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je... Merci, Rangiku-san, articula-t-il avec difficulté en baissant les yeux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il n'arrivait plus a soutenir son regard plein de curiosité, de douceur et s'amusement, se sentant vraiment gêné. Soudain, elle réduit encore l'espace qui les séparait en penchant sa tête vers l'oreille du mod soul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- C'est Matsumoto, pour toi, objecta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pausant une main sur sa nuque. Elle lui sourit de plus belle en voyant son air interloqué./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec les bounts, il va falloir que je vienne plus souvent dans le monde des humains pour surveiller tes progrès, sinon je suis sûre que tu vas te laisser aller à la déprime ! lâcha-t-elle gaiement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le visage de Nova devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais faire ça, protesta-t-il en détournant la tête pour ne plus voir ces lèvres tentatrices./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Mais parce que tu m'intéresses, tout simplement, lui confia-t-elle en gloussant avant de se relever pour rejoindre les autres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le mod soul la regarda s'éloigner, admirant sa grâce et sa beauté alors qu'il se remettait lentement de ses émotions. Bon sang, cette femme l'avait totalement chamboulé ! Il ne comprenait cependant absolument pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de rejoindre ses amis à son tour./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emVoilà, ça s'arrête ici./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emLes deux dernières scènes se passent quelques épisodes plus tard et sont en grande partie inventées (y que le début qui fait partie de l'épisode), mais bon, je pouvais pas les laisser se quitter comme ça mes loulous ! ;D/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emJ'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attend vos avis avec impatience ! /ememJe vous bizoute./em/p 


End file.
